Hagamos un trato, traduction pour KatAnnClaBe
by Natasha Nox
Summary: Ficlette/AU/AH. Faisons un marché: mon manteau en échange d'un baiser - Une petite histoire sur Jace et Clary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer général : Cette ficlette de cinq chapitres appartient à _KatAnnClaBe_ à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Cassandra Clare ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Résumé : «Faisons un marché: mon manteau en échange d'un baiser** » **\- AU Une petite histoire sur Jace et Clary. Traduction de "Hagamos un trato" écrite par KatAnnClaBe.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Note de l'auteur : BONJOUR!**

 **C'est ma première histoire de _La Cité des Ténèbres._ J'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Note importante : C'est un univers alternatif, ils sont tous humains. Clary et Jace vivent également ensemble. Cette histoire tourne autour d'eux.**

 **Je sais bien que les fêtes de fin d'année sont encore loin, mais je dois avouer que, comme l'idée m'est venue soudainement, je ne peux pas plus attendre, je la publie maintenant.**

 **Note de la traductrice : Bonjour, j'ai craqué pour cette histoire toute mignonne et je voulais la partager avec vous.**

 **V.O en espagnol disponible dans mes favoris.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Hagamos un trato**

 **.**

 **Par KatAnnClaBe**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

C'était la nuit qui précédait Noël. Clary et Jace avaient accepté de sortir pour dîner seuls puisque, cette année, il n'y aurait pas de dîner en famille. Mais le temps n'était pas à leur avantage, car depuis quelques jours, la neige avait commencé à tomber et aux infos, on avait recommandé à l'ensemble de la population de New York de ne pas quitter leurs foyers ; ainsi, le couple était blotti sur le canapé dans le salon de leur appartement, occupés à regarder l'une des nombreuses émissions spéciales de Noël qui passaient à la télévision.

Un bruit la réveilla. On pouvait remarquer qu'ils étaient si confortablement installés à regarder l'émission spéciale de Noël sur le canapé qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient tout deux endormis.

Le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau ; c'était la sonnette. Clary regarda sa montre ; il était deux heures du matin. Mais qui pouvait sonner à cette heure-là? Elle retira le bras de Jace sur ses épaules, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle ouvrit, elle ne vit personne derrière et sortit donc de la maison tout en jetant un regard à droite à gauche.

« Qui était-ce ? » La sonnerie l'avait fait sursauter et elle tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Jace, qui enfilait un manteau. Il faisait froid et la jeune fille venait de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas apporté de veste ou de pull, ses bras n'étaient seulement couverts que par une légère chemise contre l'air glacial.

« Je ne sais pas, ils sont partis », dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce? » Le garçon montra une boîte qui était par terre, juste devant eux. Clary la souleva.

« Je suppose qu'ils sont seulement venus pour laisser ce paquet. »

« Ouvrons-le ! », déclara Jace avec enthousiasme.

« Non », jugea la rousse, « Nous ne savons pas qui l'a envoyé, il n'y a d'expéditeur. »

« Mais pour quelle raison l'ont-ils laissé ici alors? Tu ne crois pas ? ». Le garçon voulut prendre le paquet des mains de sa petite amie, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

« Je pense qu'on peut l'ouvrir. », dit-elle, l'air pensif, et il sourit. « Mais si c'est une bombe et que cela nous tue, je te tuerais. ». Elle le menaça du doigt. « Allez, ouvrons-le à l'intérieur, il fait très froid ici. », acheva-t-elle et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Jace. », dit-elle, « Donne-moi les clés, la porte est fermée. » Elle tendit la main, en attendant.

« Je ne les ai pas, je les ai laissées à l'intérieur. »

« Quoi ? », s'interloqua la jeune fille, calme en apparence. « Quel genre de personne n'emmène pas ses clés lorsqu'elle quitte la maison ? » , criait-elle à présent.

« Tout d'abord, » , commença le blond, « Je ne voulais pas sortir de la maison, mais juste voir à qui on allait ouvrir la porte à cette heure-là. Et deuxièmement, tu pouvais tout aussi bien apporter les tiennes », se défendit-il.

« Mais je ne pensais pas non plus à sortir, je voulais seulement ouvrir la porte ! »

« Alors, c'est un match nul. », conclut-il en croisant les bras.

« Eh bien. Nous allons rester dehors. », décida-t-elle, un peu plus calme et résignée. « Prête-moi ton manteau, il fait très froid. »

« Je vais te le prêter », commença-t-il à dire, un sourire affiché,« si tu m'offres mon cadeau de Noël. »

« Mais Noël, c'est demain ! »

« Tu as tort. », dit-il en secouant la tête, « Techniquement, c'est Noël. »

« Oh! Allez, Jace », supplia-t-elle, en passant sa main, qui ne portait pas le paquet, sur son bras, essayant de se réchauffer. « J'ai froid! »

Le garçon secoua la tête négativement.

« Mon cadeau ou pas d'abri. », la défia-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas te le donner maintenant, j'ai l'intention de te l'offrir en plein jour surtout.»

Jace se demandait ce que sa petite amie allait lui offrir cette année.

Il était conscient qu'il finirait par céder en voyant Clary souffrir à cause de l'air froid. Il savait qu'il mourrait pour elle, si nécessaire, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser pendant quelques minutes cette fois-ci. Il voulait obtenir un traitement équitable.

« Jace, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un manteau. »

« Ça va. Faisons un marché: mon manteau en échange d'un baiser», proposa le blond en souriant. Mais elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour cela, elle avait trop froid.

« N-non », parvint-elle à dire alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Non ? », demanda-t-il, incrédule. Clarissa Fray ne veut pas m'embrasser? Dis-moi, quelle fille ne veut pas embrasser Jace Wayland ? »

« U-une fille qu-qui a les lè-lèvres congelées.». Il hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

«N-Ne sois pas mé-méchant. Ve-veux-t-tu qu-que ta co-copine me-meurt de froid?» – bégaya la rousse.

« Non, je ne veux pas que ma sublime petite amie meurt congelée. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. », affirma-t-il, « Mais apparemment, elle le désire, puisqu'elle n'accepte pas mes propositions. ». La jeune fille lui jeta un regard cinglant.

« D'accord, je propose un autre accord. », déclara-t-il en regardant l'expression de la fille . « Mon manteau doux et chaud contre ce petit paquet carré et froid que tu tiens entre tes belles mains. »

Jusque-là, la jeune fille avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient encore la boîte, mais elle était décidée à ne pas le donner à son petit ami et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

« N-non. », dit-elle fermement et elle pressa le paquet contre sa poitrine.

« Allez, Clarissa! Je suis à court d'options! »

 **.oOo.**

 **Ok, voici le premier chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a enchanté et que vous me laisserez des reviews. Et s'il y a n'importe quelle suggestion ou plainte, faites-le moi savoir s'il vous plait.**

 **Merci à _Sinsajo en Llamas_ pour les idées.**

 ** _KatAnnClaBe_**

 _Publication toutes les semaines ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer général : Cette ficlette de cinq chapitres appartient à _KatAnnClaBe_ à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Cassandra Clare ne m'appartient pas.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ok, bonjour à nouveau.**

 **Voici le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Note de la traductrice : Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour la review, c'est gentil. Je sais que le fandom de Mortal Instruments est peu fréquenté mais ça me fait tout de même plaisir de poster cette ficlette espagnole ^^. Alors, chapitre 2!**

 **.oOo.**

 **Hagamos un trato**

 **.**

 **Par KatAnnClaBe**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

La rousse ne put en supporter davantage. Elle savait que si elle continuait à s'exposer à l'air gelé, elle allait être malade ; et comme son petit ami ne paraissait pas être prêt à bouger, elle prit une décision :

« Et S-si- j-je t-te pr-proposais un con-contrat maintenant ? » , demanda-t-elle, grelottant de froid plus encore. Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Je t'écoute », dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Q-Qu'en penses-tu si tu m-me passes ton mante-teau, et qu'ensemble, n-nous ou-ouvrons le paquet » , questionna-t-elle, souriante. Mais Jace n'était pas dupe, ce «contrat» ne lui convenait pas du tout.

« Non », refusa-t-il en secouant vivement la tête. « Que nous ouvrons ensemble le paquet, je l'accepte mais... »

« M-mais ...? », l'interrompit Clary.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais que tu en tiras le meilleur profit. »

Elle leva les yeux, il avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait : elle désirait un abri pour elle-seule, mais n'était pas prête à donner le paquet à son petit ami, le blond. Il pouvait contenir n'importe quoi et ... elle avait confiance en Jace, c'était juste ... qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas lui donner.

« Tu sais quoi? Il y a assez de place pour nous deux. », renchérit le garçon en ouvrant son manteau. « Viens, afin que tu te réchauffes un peu toi et tes jolies lèvres, tu peux me voler quelques baisers, si tu veux », acheva-t-il et il adressa à sa copine rousse un sourire malicieux. Alors la jeune fille n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter ; en partie parce que le blond souriant était charmant et aussi parce que ... eh bien, parce qu'elle avait froid, n'est ce pas ?

« B-bien, M-mais j'ou-ouvre le p-paquet », le garçon souriait toujours tout en hochant la tête. Clary s'approcha de lui avec sa main libre l'entoura à la taille tandis que Jace l'enveloppa d'abord avec son manteau, puis de ses bras.

Ils restèrent un certain temps sans piper mot, profitant de l'instant. La jeune fille était à son aise, entourée par les bras de son petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de ruiner son moment de gloire.

« Tu peux m'embrasser à tout moment. J'attends toujours.»

« Imbécile », murmura la jeune fille et elle tapa légèrement la main qui la tenait. Jace pouvait être ... idiot, romantique et drôle à la fois et c'étaient quelques caractéristiques parmi toutes celles qu'elle appréciait.

« Sérieusement Clary, j'ai besoin de savoir si tes lèvres sont déjà décongelées, parce que je pense que si je n'utilise pas les miennes maintenant ... elles vont devenir dures comme de la pierre*! ». La rousse éclata de rire en entendant la dernière expression du garçon.

« Je ne vais pas t'embrasser Jace, pas après m'avoir presque laissée mourir de froid. »

Le gars éclata de rire.

« Si tu ne m'embrasses pas maintenant, Clarissa, mes lèvres pulpeuses seront gelées et ne pourront jamais t'embrasser ... plus jamais ! », menaça le blonde. « Et ce serait bien dommage car j'embrasse bien », conclut-il avec un sourire narquois.

Clary soupira.

« Si nous ouvrons le paquet maintenant, tu me laisseras tranquille avec ça ?»

« D'accord », répondit-il machinalement.

Légèrement impatiente et curieuse, la jeune fille commença à délier le ruban qui enveloppait la boîte ; elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Jace la tenait toujours dans son manteau ; à présent, l'expression qu'il portait sur le visage était grave.

Finalement, Clary parvint à ouvrir le paquet et elle vit qu'il était plein de papiers de couleur.

« Des papiers ? C'est ce que le paquet «mystérieux» contient? Des petits papiers de couleur ? », Questionna-t-elle, irritée.

« Pourquoi ne pas regarder s'il y a quelque chose au fond ?», suggéra le blond.

« Oh ... oui ». Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, alors elle plongea sa main dans la boîte et commença à chercher ce qui pouvait bien être à l'intérieur.

Elle la trouva. C'était, au toucher, une petite boîte, de la taille de sa paume. Elle la retira de la boite pour que Jace, comme elle, puisse la contempler et savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Elle fut surprise de la voir, aussi. Puis, elle regarda son petit ami et fut intriguée de ne voir sur son visage aucune expression de surprise ; au contraire, il semblait avoir toujours su ce qui était dans le paquet.

Le garçon la regarda dans les yeux un instant plus tard, il souriait.

 **.oOo.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu mais ce n'est pas fini...**

 ** _KatAnnClaBe_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer général : Cette ficlette de cinq chapitres appartient à _KatAnnClaBe_ à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Cassandra Clare ne m'appartient pas.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Hey! Voici maintenant le chapitre suivant. Veuillez lire la note en fin de chapitre, c'est important, s'il vous plait. **

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai vu qu'il y avait des lecteurs sur la traduction, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. Même un smiley peut faire plaisir ^^. **

**.oOo.**

 **Hagamos un trato**

 **.**

 **Par KatAnnClaBe**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

Son regard se dirigea à nouveau vers la petite boîte carrée noire. Il semblait ... non, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais ... eh bien, cela faisait plusieurs années que Jace et elle étaient ensemble, peut-être que ...

Ce serait bien ; ce à quoi Clary faisait plutôt allusion, c'était que cette boite ressemblait à une de ces boîtes qui contenaient généralement une bague.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à ce que Jace lui fasse une demande en mariage, ou ce à quoi elle pensait. Mais, ne s'y attendait-elle pas? Elle aurait dû le supposer, elle le connaissait assez bien pour remarquer un changement dans son attitude qui montrerait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas changé.

Non, elle n'était pas prête, ou peut-être qu'elle était trop surprise. Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'il lui demanderait d'une autre manière ; cacher l'anneau dans un verre de vin ou entre des morceaux de pain lors d'un dîner romantique. Mais elle connaissait très bien son petit ami: complètement différent des autres. Il ne ferait jamais ce que, normalement, les autres garçons feraient pour leur petite amie. En ce qui concerne le blondinet, ce serait quelque chose de beaucoup plus original.

« Tu penses savoir de quoi il s'agit » , bégaya-t-elle et elle pensa : « Une bague, non. Pas tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi ne l'ouvres-tu pas? » , suggéra Jace, mais son sourire était différent, cette expression qu'il affichait... était juste différente.

« Non » , Refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » , questionna le garçon.

« Cela me fait peur » , dit-elle à voix basse pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle retint son souffle et l'ouvrit. Elle laissa dans l'air la trace de son soupir. La boîte ne contenait pas ce qu'elle pensait.

 **...**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » , demanda-t-elle en retirant quelques feuilles vertes de la petite boîte.

« Du gui » , lui répondit-il. Il avait encore ce sourire que la jeune fille trouvait différent, juste parce que maintenant elle croyait avoir découvert ce qu'il exprimait: c'était ... comme si le garçon venait de découvrir quelque chose. « Regarde, il y a une note. »

La rousse regarda à l'intérieur de la boîte ouverte, il y avait un bout de papier plié. Elle le prit et commença à lire à haute voix :

« _Selon la tradition, une jeune fille sous le gui, ne peut pas refuser un baiser. Ce baiser est le signe d'un amour véritable._

 _Si un couple amoureux s'embrasse sous le gui, on l'interprète comme la promesse d'un amour éternel. »_

Clary comprit. Tout cela n'était qu'un plan que Jace avait comploté pour réussir à l'embrasser.

« Qui l'a signée? » , demanda le garçon.

« Ne joue pas les idiots, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a envoyé juste pour m'embrasser. »

« Moi? Voyons, Clary, je n'aurais pas compliqué les choses pour t'embrasser maintenant. Je sais que je pourrais obtenir un de tes baisers plus tard » . Ce petit commentaire embarrassa légèrement la jeune fille mais elle ne dit rien ; le plus important, maintenant, c'était de savoir qui avait envoyé le paquet.

 **.oOo.**

 **Ce chapitre est court et l'auteur s'est excusée à de nombreuses reprises dans la version originale. Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long!**

 **Note de l'auteur : Très bien, voici le plus important:**

 **1\. Je crois que ce chapitre est plus court que les deux autres, je m'excuse par avance.**

 **2\. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir donné ce que vous vouliez (la demande en mariage), je m'excuse vraiment. La raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est que si je l'avais fait dans ce chapitre, l'histoire serait plus courte et...je ne le veux pas.**

 **3\. S'il vous plait, ne délaissez pas mon histoire, elle n'est pas encore achevée. Je veux ajouter plus de choses, j'ai plusieurs idées et, je me sentirais triste si vous l'abandonniez.**

 **4\. Je réfléchis sérieusement à la demande en mariage, je l'inclurais peut-être dans un des chapitres qui suivra. Peut-être.**

 **5\. Dernier point, merci à vous tous d'avoir lu.**

 **Une review?**

 _ **KatAnnClaBe**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer général : Cette ficlette de cinq chapitres appartient à _KatAnnClaBe_ à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Cassandra Clare ne m'appartient pas.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Encore bonjouuuuur ! Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps encore, voici le chapitre suivant :D**

 **Note de la traductrice : Bonjour, merci pour la review, Sissi1789. Il y a d'autres lecteurs qui ont lu la fiction mais tu es la seule à avoir commenté donc je souhaite te remercier car je commençais un peu à déprimer de traduire. -'**

 **.oOo.**

 **Hagamos un trato**

 **.**

 **Par KatAnnClaBe**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **.**

« Tu sais quoi ? Cela me rappelle une histoire que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais enfant." le garçon avec un sourire plein de nostalgie sur le visage.

« Ah oui ? Et que raconte-t-elle? », Questionna la rousse.

« Tu veux que je te la raconte maintenant? »

« Eh bien, ce serait bien, puisque nous sommes ici, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, hormis se câliner. »

« La voici: « C'était la veille de Noël et je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'étais trop excité à l'idée de découvrir que le Père Noël avait laissé des cadeaux sous mon arbre (je savais qu'il y en aurait beaucoup car, bien sûr, j'avais été très gentil tout au long de l'année ...) »

« Comme tu dis », l'interrompit Clary.

« Clarissa, tu vas continuer à interrompre ma merveilleuse histoire? », lui demanda le blondinet, légèrement irrité.

« Je suis désolée », s'excusa-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

« Où en étais-je ? Oh oui ! »Ma mère a eu assez que je ne la laisse pas se reposer, alors elle me dit :

« _Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas Jonathan maintenant?_

Et je lui ai répondu :

« _Je ne veux pas dormir. Je n'ai pas sommeil._ »

Face à mon refus, elle soupira.

« _Et si je te raconte une histoire? »_

J'étais heureux qu'elle me raconte des histoires avant de dormir, alors je me suis écrié :

« _Oui ! »_

Elle me sourit, elle savait ce que serait ma réponse.

« _Mais cette histoire n'est que pour les grands enfants qui obéissent. »_

« _Je suis grand et obéissant, maman. »._

« _Mais tu promets que lorsque j'aurais fini, tu dormiras?_

Je voulais montrer à ma mère à quel point je pouvais être obéissant.

« _Je te le promets »,_ ai-je juré, elle sourit de nouveau et commença à raconter:

« - _Il était une fois ... deux jeunes gens: un homme issu de la classe moyenne et une demoiselle issue d'une famille riche. Le jour de Noël, les deux se promenèrent dans le parc où, comme par hasard, les deux se retrouvèrent debout sous le gui. Ce fut l'amour au premier regard._

 _Dans la ville où ils vivaient, les deux personnes étaient très fidèles aux traditions et ils ne voulaient pas briser cette habitude, ils se présentèrent et puis s'échangèrent un chaste, mais doux baiser. On réprimanda la jeune fille, bien sûr, car il n'avait pas le même niveau social. Mais aucun n'oublia ce jour-là._

 _Quelques mois plus tard, ils se réunirent à nouveau. C'était fut le début de toutes choses._

 _Tous les deux étaient conscients que leur relation ne serait pas acceptée par la société, et c'est pourquoi ils se voyaient en secret. Leur amour était plus grand que toute autre chose._

 _Les amoureux ont vécu leur relation en toute simplicité les premiers mois, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle lui avoua que ses parents avaient prévu un mariage arrangé._

 _Aucun des deux n'accepta qu'elle se maria, ainsi il proposa de fuir ensemble vers un endroit éloigné où personne ne pourrait les trouver. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir, elle l'aimait tellement que jamais elle ne supporterait de vivre sans lui._

 _Ils passèrent plusieurs mois à planifier leur fugue, qui aurait lieu le jour de Noël, juste une heure avant le lever du soleil._

 _Le jour arriva et la jeune fille fila en douce de la maison de ses parents pour ne pas être découverte. Lui l'attendait juste en face de la rue._

 _Tous les deux se sourirent; ils savaient qu'un avenir, plein de possibilités, les attendait. Elle ne cessait de regarder les yeux du jeune homme tout en marchant._

 _Mais alors, un événement terrible survint: elle gisait sur le sol, couverte de sang à cause d'une voiture qui l'avait percutée. Il courut à sa rencontre, son visage, inondé de larmes. Quand il atteignit le corps, il sut, rien ne pourrait la sauver. La jeune fille le supplia de ne pas cesser de la fixer, il obéit. Tout deux voulaient que le visage de l'autre reste gravé dans leur mémoire jusqu'à la fin. Ils se dirent l'un l'autre combien ils s'aimaient, ils savaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le faisaient._

 _Il n'alla pas à son enterrement parce que ses parents n'avaient pas connaissance de leur relation et, bien sûr, il n'était pas autorisé à se mêler aux gens de statut supérieur._

 _Il pleurait chaque année. Car la vie avait perdu tout son sens. Mais, un jour, il décida de ne plus souffrir, sa bien-aimée n'aurait pas aimé qu'il passe vie à pleurer. Il réussit à avoir un bon travail, et progressivement, il devint propriétaire d'une petite entreprise. Désormais, il avait changé de rang dans l'échelle sociale._

 _Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas fait tout cela plus jeune. Il pensa qu'en ayant fait cela, sa petite amie et lui ne se serait pas vus en secret, mais il l'aurait courtisée avec l'approbation de ses parents et elle n'aurait pas eu à fuir. Peut-être qu'ils se seraient mariés et auraient eu un enfant ou deux. Mais ce ne était pas le cas._

 _Il ne se maria jamais, bien qu'il ressentait toujours son grand amour pour la jeune défunte. Un jour, il se rappela son premier baiser; à ce moment, il pensa qu'il était chanceux d'avoir embrassé une si belle dame sous le gui. Maintenant, il savait que c'était son destin._

 _Enfin, une idée lui vint qui se réalisa chaque Jour de Noël : il envoya, en anonyme, une boîte en bois contenant du gui à chaque maison de la petite ville. Depuis cette année, chaque Noël était spécial, parce que, chaque année, les couples s'échangeaient un baiser._

 _Il était heureux d'avoir atteint son but: que tous les gens qu'il connaissait puissent être heureux avec la personne qu'ils aimaient, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être avec la sienne._

 _On raconte qu'ensuite, l'homme a souffert une maladie qui l'a conduit à la mort. Mais il n'était pas triste, puisqu'il pourrait enfin rencontrer son plus grand amour- »_

 **.oOo.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plus.**

 **Dîtes-moi si je suis bonne pour inventer les contes, si vous avez apprécié le chapitre ou non.**

 **Au revoir et...laissez des reviews!**

 ** _KatAnnClaBe_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer général : Cette ficlette de cinq chapitres appartient à _KatAnnClaBe_ à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). Le monde de Cassandra Clare ne m'appartient pas.**

 **.oOo.**

 **Note de l'auteur : Hey! Bonjour à nouveau. Je sais, je sais. Je sais que vous allez me dire que c'est très court, mais je pense que vous allez vraiment apprécier. **

**Je n'en dis pas plus...**

 **Voici le chapitre 5! Espérant que vous l'appréciez.**

 **Note de la traductrice : Voici le dernier chapitre ! Oui, déjà! Bonne lecture!**

 **.oOo.**

 **Hagamos un trato**

 **.**

 **Par KatAnnClaBe**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.**

« C'était une belle histoire » , déclara Claro quand son petit ami acheva le récit.

« Oui, même si pour ma part, je ne souhaiterais pas que ma fiancée meurt » , avoua-t-il et elle le gratifia d'un petit sourire. « Même si c'était un beau geste d'envoyer un cadeau dans toutes les maisons du peuple. »

« Tu dis que, le fait qu'on nous envoie du gui, te rappelle cette histoire que, tout petit, ta mère te racontait ? » , questionna Clary. Il hocha la tête. «Alors, tu insinues que, la personne qui envoie ce paquet, c'est un homme décédé depuis plusieurs années et, qui, voyant que je ne voulais pas t'embrasser, à décider de t'envoyer le paquet pour que je cède. Oublies-tu qu'il s'agit seulement d'un conte ? »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« N'as-tu jamais entendu ce que les gens disent? Toutes les histoires sont vraies. » , affirma le blond. « Au fait, n'oublie pas ce que le bout de papier dit » , fit-il, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de la part de Clary car il ajouta : « _... une jeune fille sous le gui ne peut pas refuser un baiser._ »

Jace prit le gui des mains de sa petite amie pour ensuite le placer juste au-dessus d'eux.

« C'est vrai » , affirma la jeune fille, « il semble que le destin veut que je t'embrasse. Mais, soit dit en passant, je ne le ferai uniquement parce que c'est vraiment néce ...» . Elle n'eut pas la chance de terminer sa phrase, car le jeune homme avait pris son visage en coupe et, s'approchant dangereusement, il lui donna ensuite un tendre baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il était sur le point de parler, mais les doigts de la femme avaient déjà pénétré les cheveux blonds du garçon et elle collait son visage contre lui à nouveau, juste pour que ce baiser soit beaucoup plus fougeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne tressaillit en sentant le frisson qui se propagea dans leurs corps au contact de leurs lèvres. Ils connaissaient ce frisson ... et l'aimaient. L'oxygène manquant, ils se séparèrent et, ensuite, se fixèrent l'un l'autre.

« On dirait bien que je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir un baiser » , se moqua Jace et elle lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné, mais rayonnant.

«Ahah » , dit la jeune fille comme un soupir.

« Je veux que tu saches que c'était une promesse. » , Murmura le garçon à la rousse. Une promesse qui dit que je serai avec toi pour toujours, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. » Le blond leva une main pour caresser la joue de Clary.

« Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort, et s'il y a une vie après cela, je t'aimerais encore. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

 **FIN**

 **.oOo.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous a vraiment plus. Mille mercis à tous ceux qui l'ont lue. J'aimerais vous faire savoir que chacun de vos commentaires ont illuminé la journée.**

 **Une review pour nous dire au revoir ?**


End file.
